


Patience is a Virtue

by Comp_Lady



Series: Viva La Dystopia [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Guns, I would put canon divergence but there is like 3 different canons to take into account, Nobody is Dead, The Duel, Van Ness and Pendleton also get mentions, mentions of Hamilton/Laurens/Eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: Weehawken, dawn. Guns, drawn. Aaron Burr patience has finally failed him, he's named the time and the place. It's arrived, now he stand across from Alexander in the pale dawn hours. History waits to see if it will paint him as the villain.





	

Burr grips the pistol tighter to stop his hands from shaking. Hamilton, a mere handful of paces away, adjusts his glasses while he fiddles with his own pistol. _A marksman_ , Burr's mind purrs, _could have been a sniper if he wanted._

Right. Perfect, deadly aim against a shit shot.

Their seconds turn moving away from each other to start marking off the paces, this is indeed happening then. Back to back, walk ten paces, turn. Hamilton gets first pick of positioning, decides to face the east, and Burr takes his place across from him. Van Ness counts, they raise their arms. Burr's arm tenses, knuckles white on the pistol's grip.

"STOP!"

For a split second Burr mistakes the shout for gunfire. The way it cracks through the air is like lightening. No, he realizes, heart thudding out a samba in his chest, it's… Laurens? Burr glances at Hamilton, who appears just as shocked as he feels. The dirt of the shore is splitting and breaking under Lauren's boots, which look like they've been used for little else than yard work, his shirt threadbare with worn blue lettering proclaiming KING'S COLLEGE SCHOOL OF LAW. The addition of the coat made it all so jarring though, dark blue and cream of the old military jacket flaring out behind him. Laurens makes a beeline for Hamilton the moment he has solid footing, damn near running to him. Hamilton just stares, for once shocked to a stupor, as Laurens pulls the gun from his hand. Emptying the chamber of the lone bullet with ease.

"This," he waves a hand between Hamilton and Burr, "this is not happening. Alex is coming home." His tone brokering no argument. He stalks over to Burr and rips the pistol from his hands.

"Find your satisfaction somewhere else. Some way else," Laurens spins on his heel. He's maybe five paces away before Burr gathers himself enough to work his damn brain.

"This is not your business, Laurens."

"The fuck it isn't," Laurens mutters, just barely loud enough for Burr to hear, busy with unloading the pistol. Ire curls heavy in Burr's spine.

"You don’t have the right-"

"The fuck I don't!" His shout rings through the clearing, Laurens voice cracking like brittle glass. Even in the dim morning light Burr can see the glassy look tears give his eyes. Hamilton takes a few halting steps forward, hand outstretched, before he is pinned in place with a glare from Laurens.

"I have _every_ right."

Burr doesn't bother to hide his scoff, "you used to care about honor Laur-"

_Something_ comes flying at him, Laurens' arm a blur as he throws it. Burr ducks but is too late, the object snapping into a ricochet off his neck like a taut wire that was cut. It falls into the grass at Burr's feet, silent upon landing. The bullet, a small glint of silver among the dew speckled grass.

_"Shut up!"_ More cracks, as angry and jagged as broken glass. Laurens takes in a deep shuddering breath. Burr gains the distinct impression that he is now standing before a primed and loaded canon.

"Fuck. Your. Honor. This is not happening, these guns will not be fired, I am taking my partner home. I promised Eliza I would bring him home in one piece. If you're so determined to stay mired in honor then know this: I will not let you kill my partner on the same ground as our son. I will not lose someone else I love to a duel."

Something heavy comes to rest in Burr's throat, ensuring that all he can manage is a jerky nod. Laurens has already turned away, marching through the tall grass with all the bearings of the soldier he once was. He pauses just long enough to shove the unloaded pistols into Pendleton's arms and grab Hamilton's arm to steer him to the shore and the waiting boats. The doctor and Hamilton (who is still so quiet) climb into the boat, Pendleton ready to shove off, but Laurens pauses. Gives Burr half a glance over his shoulder.

"Next time, try and have some patience."

Laurens climbs into the boat and they shove off, leaving Burr winded.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently waist deep in NaNoWriMo. I'm writing a modern setting au of Hamilton, only with more dystopia. Here is a pre-nano scene that i have since decided to scrap. I'm going to be taking this story in a different direction when I get to the duel. I'm kinda proud of this though so I'm going to drop it on all y'all. Enjoy!
> 
> [You can find me on Tumblr, come on by if you want to learn more about my writing. I'm always happy to get asks :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also... y'know, drop by if you want me to scream at you about the evolving world of Dystopia!Hamilton


End file.
